


Black Hearts

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Stobotnik, too tired to tag i'll do it when its not 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: In a world where hearts appear on your face every time you have your heart broken, and one appears on your lips, you’re silenced until true loves kiss, Ivo falls for his a-... Agent Stone
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Black Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi m too tired for this  
> take this as a "m sorry for taking so long in writing fucking anything at all" present

Stone was worried.

Bot hadn't been talking at all since Stone had clocked in. Normally he'd already have called him an idiot several times- but there was just nothing! No "Get me latte Stone, you know how i like it." or any "All humans are stupid but you're probably the stupidest i've ever had the displeasure of working with- more than you could even know." nothing at all!

Stone was knocked out of his confusion by a loud bang from the lab. Following his instincts he walked in to find the doctor stood at his desk, a busted botnik on said desk. Robotnik turned his head and once he saw Stone, turned back around but it was too late, Stone'd already seen the blood coming out of the palm of his hand. Immediately Stone rushed over and put his hand worriedly on Bot's arm, twisting him around to face the agent.

"Sir! What happened!" 

Robotnik yanked his arm away from Stone's grasp only to wince in pain as his bleeding hand brushed against his jacket. Using the opportunity that the doc had accidentally given him, he pushed Bot into the chair.

"I'm sorry for this sir, but this needs cleaning up- stat." Bot tried to get up but ultimately decided it wasn't worth it and slumped in the chair, holding his hand out to his- to the agent and looking away from stone.

Stone rummaged around under the desk for a second, and retrieved a first aid kit from under it. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic along with bandages. Taking his- the doctors hand, he was about to apply some of the antiseptic when he looked up at Robotnik.

"Sorry sir, this might sting a bit."

The agent was right in his assumption, as soon as the antiseptic touched doctors wound his back arched, his face scrunched up in pain and his other hand gripped onto the arm of the chair for dear life. Stone winced and stopped applying the antiseptic. He quickly put down the bottle and grabbed the bandages, wrapping it around Robotnik wounded hand.

He looked back up at him. "Sorry again, that should do it."

Bot nodded curtly and jerked his hand away from Stone, looking too see if he'd done a good job at bandaging the wound as said agent put the antiseptic and bandages back in the first aid kit and shoving back under the desk and standing up, brushing off his suit. Stone looked at the doctor who'd seemed to have finished his checking of the bandages, seemingly deciding it was a good enough job. Bot stood up out of the chair and looked down at the man in front of him, before looking at the entrance to the lab and jerking his head towards it, signalling to the agent that should leave him alone now. That his use had been filled up.

This small thing was enough to make Stone's blood boil, his face contorting with rage and he gripped the collar of his jacket, dragging him down to look Stone in the eyes. 

"Goddammit Robotnik! Why wont you say anything?! You haven't let out a peep all day! You'd _think_ that i'd be happy at this wouldn't you? That the oh so great _Doctor Robotnik_ had shut his trap for once in his goddamn life but- _**NO**_. I'm fucking worried Bot- why won't you talk to me?!"

Robotnik was taken aback. Not once in the 3 years of knowing the agent had he not once talked back to him. In fact- he'd never gotten mad at him either. Annoyed sure- but angry? It was unheard of. 

Stone was searching around his eyes, looking desperately for any reason hidden within them.

After a minute Bot seemed to come back of his shock as he gripped Stone's wrists and tore them away from his lapel. Before shoving Stone away from him. He turned his attention towards the desk and hastily grabbed a cloth that he was going to use to polish the badnik sitting on his desk. He looked back at the agent and started violently rubbing his cheeks with the cloth, making the skin red and irritated. A moment later prominent black hearts became a glaring feature on his face.

Stone's face dropped. "N.. No i-it cant be. You can't've- Surely n-"

The agent cut himself off when the doctor looked him in the eye and dramatically wiped his mouth with the cloth, a black heart becoming clear on his lips and tears in his eyes.

Tears started forming in Stone's eyes and he stared at the heart on Robotnik's mouth. Silenced until true loves kiss. He looked up at Bot's eyes once again and at seeing the tears within them, his own tears fell, cascading down his cheeks. Instantly, the doctor was confused. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. He'd assumed the agent would have laughed at him for being such a fool. For allowing his heart to be opened up and trampled on so many ti-

His thought process was halted, his mind blanking as he saw something appear on Stone's face. His eyes darted down. Surely it wasn't-

A small black heart had appeared on his lips. Silenced 'till true loves kiss. He couldn't believe it.

Bot's eyes flicked back up to Stone's and not a moment later, his agents hands were gripping his face and Stone's eyes closed. Pulling him down to his height yet again as their lips collided into the others. Instantly Bot relaxed and his eyes slammed shut. His arms wrapping around Stone's lower back, pulling him even closer to him. After a moment, Stone's hands shifted from his face, to the back of his head. Gripping the hair that laid there as they swayed together. Each others faces were wet and gross, and they had to part every 10 seconds for air.

But the doctor was finally in the arms of his agent, and the agent was finally in the arms of his doctor. They wouldn't change anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to mention that ivo isnt wearing gloves cause he dosent want them dirty sgsgs  
> als o this is my first time writing la smooch i do apologize if its bad ngkgdsgsd


End file.
